Trainees and the Money Caper
Summary Tala goes to her shop in the morning and she is shocked to find that some one has stolen money. She races to lookout where she learned that Cerberus lived last night. There she Cerberus and some Trainess about the robbery and they go on mission to catch the robber. Will they secede? Characters Tala Cerberus Grace Twister Hickory Cedar Story " So just a question Cerberus but do you live at the lookout" asked Tala as she closed up for the night. " Yes how did you know Tala" said Cerberus sitting on a bench waiting for her. " Well yesterday I saw you walk back up from Mr.Porter's to the lookout, so I guessed. Any way I have to go. My parents freak if I'm not home by 8:30. See ya" said Tala running off. Cerberus waved and he turned around and ran back to the lookout. If he hadn't waited longer he would have seen the shadow inside the shop and the door leave and close the door behind. (scene change)(a ball of yarn) Tala opened the door to her shop and was surprised when it opened with out having to unlock it. She went over to the cashier to take yesterday's money and put it in her take home envelope. She opened the cashier and screamed. She ran out the door past confused looking people and burst into the lookout and yelled "Cerberussssss!" Cerberus came running over and stopped short. " What's wrong?" he asked. A few other pups gathered around and Tala fell to the floor out of breath. " I -breath- was robbed!" exclaimed Tala. Cerberus and a dashcaund picked her up and layer her down on a bean bag. "So what are we going to do?" asked the dashcaund. " Well what do you think Cedar" asked another pup coming up to the group. " Well Twister we could help track down the culprit." said Cedar. " That sounds like fun" said another trainee. " Grace maybe we should get the mentors and Chase" said the last one. " No Hickory. We can do this ourselves" said the pup named Grace. " Well if we are let's start at the shop" suggested Twister." Tala can you lead us there?" " Sure thing! Follow me" said Tala getting up and leaving the lookout with Cerberus and the trainees following. ( scene change ) ( a bill flies across the screen ) " So when I walked in I noticed that the door was unlocked then I walked in went over to the cashier and saw that there was no money, screamed ran to lookout and you guys no the rest." said Tala. "Let's look for clues, like pieces of fur or a different scent then normal" said Twister sniffing around. For a few moments they all sniffed around until Grace found something. " Has any one smelled this before?" asked Grace from right in front of the cashier. Tala came over and sniffed the scent and shook her head. " No. I have never smelled this scent before. We have our first clue" exclaimed Tala. "Great. Now maybe we can find some fur that has the same scent" said Twister. The pups searched around the cashier looking for any fur the had been snagged that wasn't Tala's. " Hey what about this brown and white fur?" asked Cedar holding up a piece of fur. Hickory came over and sniffed it. " It sure smells the same" he said. " Well then we are looking for a pup that has brown and white fur. Any other places we could check for clues?" asked Grace. " Well there is a tiny security room in the back. Me and Cerberus can check there and you guys see if you can find anything else" said Tala. " Let's go!" said Cerberus and the two walked off towards the back of the store. more coming soon. I am going on a trip so there will only be tiny updates if any at all.